


What Happened Back Then?

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fem Dib, Fluff, Good Dad Membrane, Good Sister Gaz, I hate tags, Kidnapping, Lovers To Enemies, Maybe Dark, No Beta, Older Zim, Scientist Dib, Tallest Zim, older dib, smart Zim, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Well, Well, Well." A familiar voice crooned in front of her as shock start to fill her stomach with dread. Dib didn't dare look up from her fallen figure as she hears light footsteps heading towards her way. The footsteps stop as the same voice snicker down at her."To think that the only scientist that we kidnapped in that filthy planet was none other than Dib Membrane." The voice speaks as if she was just a dumb child. Dib didn't say anything to respond to the voice. The voice growled and three claws roughly grabbed her face and forced her to look up at the owner of the voice.
Relationships: Dib & GIR (Invader Zim), Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Invader Zim, and if I did I'd probably make Zim and Dib a couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib goes through memory lane while working in her father's lab, she also realizes that everything might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. This is merely for fun.

A sigh escapes Dib as she pulls her long raven hair into a neat low-ponytail as she walks her way downstairs towards her father's lab. Just recently, Dib Membrane has graduated from her science major of Biochemistry and Agricultural Science. Professor Membrane was so proud that his daughter finally achieved her (more like his) dreams of going into real science that he made her as one of his scientists in his lab underneath the house. Of course, not wanting to disappoint her father. She begrudgingly took his offer considering there wasn't anything else left in this world for her.

Surely, Dib still had Zim. Right? No, Zim left years ago after their last year in High Skool. It was strange for Dib, as she realized that there wasn't anything left for Dib now. She realized that harshly, she broke down into pieces and cried like she lost someone important to her. She did lose someone important to her, she lost her first enemy, friend, and crush. And now, here she is; a scientist for her father as if it was the only purpose she ever had. Of course it was, who else did she have that made her feel like she had a purpose?

All those fights and arguments they have back then. All those little pet names that they gave each other. "Dib-Worm!" "Space boy!" "Dirt-Child!" "Freak!" What good times back then, huh? However, then there were moments where they acted as friends. Where they would just hang out at Zim's house and sit on the couch with GIR while watching some horror or sci-fi movies. Of course, Zim chooses horror while Dib chose Sci-fi. Though, they would usually take turns. Dib remembered those days, and that's what caused her heart to break. 

Dib knows that it will never happen again.

"Dib? Honey? Are you down here?" Professor Membrane's voice asks her from the top of the stairs of the lab. Dib snapped her attention out of her memories and looked down to see that instead of writing down some notes for a project, she drew Zim and GIR. She hurriedly crumples up the paper and hides it in her pocket while taking out a paper that held some of her notes from yesterday. "Yeah dad! I'm down here!" Dib screams back at her father as she tries to sound natural.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast with your sister?" Professor Membrane asks her as he walks into the room with his usual lab coat and goggles. "Uh, I don't think I'm hungry-" She was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly. There was silence before Professor Membrane spoke up. "Your stomach seems to disagree." He chuckles lightly. Dib feels a warm flush on her cheeks as she gets up from her seat on her desk. "Thanks dad." Dib grumbles as she follows her dad, who started to walk up the stairs towards the kitchen.

Gaz was at the table playing her games while Foodio 3000 just sets down some mouth-watering breakfast on the table. "Morning nerd." Gaz mumbles, not even looking up from her game. "Morning Gaz." Dib greets back as she sits down between her father and sister. "Good morning, Dib!" Foodio 3000 cheerfully greets as it sets down more food. Dib chuckles, "Morning to you too, Foodio." "Are you finished with that new project of yours?" Foodio asks as it sets down the last plate of bacon to her. Dib takes it with glee, but answers the question.

"Yeah," Dib lies, "I should be finished with it soon." 

_ Liar, all you've been doing is thinking about  _ **Zim.**

Dib waved the thought out, as her father hums happily at her answer. "Well, can't wait to see it soon! I'm so proud of you daughter!" Dib just forces smiles at him. "Thanks dad." Professor Membrane and Gaz stay silent at Dib's smile. Gaz may have her attention to her game, but that doesn't mean she can't listen in. Gaz paused her game and stole a glance with Professor Membrane who also reciprocated her glance as well. " Dear daughter of mine!" Membrane said in a gentle voice. "Something is troubling you." He points out at Dib miserable drawing of a maple syrup Zim which didn't go unnoticed for Gaz as she now knows the problem.

Dib blushes as she realizes that she's doing it again. "I-It's nothing dad." Dib protests as she messes up her drawing of Zim. Gaz scoffs at this which catches the attention of Dib. She raises an eyebrow at her game addicted sister, "What?" Dib asks. Gaz gives her the usual death glare. "You're thinking about Zim." Dib flushes at her words and goes defensive. "I am not-" Dib tries to protest but gets interrupted by her father. "Zim?" Professor Membrane asks out loud as he raises an eyebrow, behind his goggles, at Dib. 

"Is this what this is about? That green boy that used to live near us? The one that Dib always tried to say was an alien?" Dib flushes at his words and oh, how she wants to scream out.

'HE IS AN ALIEN!' 

Sadly, she cannot as he's gone now. She has no proof that he was an alien. Dib turns sad at the fact that she no longer had proof about the paranormal. Membrane gives Dib a sympathetic look. "Honey, I understand that ever since that boy moved away that you've turned heartbroken. If it was a relationship you wanted, you could've just asked." Membrane gently says.

...What!?

Dib immediately flushes at his words. "W-What?! Wait, dad. That's not the prob-" "Nonsense!" Membrane cheerfully interrupts her. "Oh I'm so glad that my daughter is growing up! Ohhh, I can't wait to see who you'll be married to one day!" Membrane cheers as he grabs his phone from his pocket and starts dialing in his phone. "Oh, I wonder what the grandchildren would look like!" Dib tries to protest "Dad-" "Don't worry Honey! I'll immediately set you up with a man worth your time!" He happily says as he leaves the room while saying. "Jason! She want's a man now!" 

Dib groans as she covers her face with her hands. "Gaz...Why?" Dib asks her sister, who held a giant smirk on her face while playing her game. "It's to make sure that you finally get over Zim, you need to get over your weird crush on him." Dib jolts up from her seat. "IT'S NOT A CRUSH!!" Dib screams at her as her face turns scarlet. Gaz just keeps her focus on her game. "Keep telling yourself that lover girl." Gaz says as she stands up from her seat to go to the living room. Dib grumbles at how her family is so weird. but she doesn't fight off the smile growing on her face.

"Man, I have such a weird family." Dib grumbles but kept her smile. "But it's my weird loving family." 

Dib gets up from her seat and starts going downstairs to the lab where she left off her project. It lays in front of her, almost looking ready to be finished. She takes out the paper in her pocket and straightens it up. There was still the messy drawing of Zim and GIR on the paper. Dib sighs as she knows that she has to move on now and that he wasn't going to come back. There was laughter from upstairs and it forced a warm smile on her face. She looks back at the drawing, crumples it up, and throws it in a trash can.

"Alright!" Dib cheers as she looks at her project with determination in her amber eyes. "Let's see how long it'll take for me to finish this!" Dib exclaims as she begins working on her project. Unknown that it was already powered on with a mysterious power.

Meanwhile...with a certain Irken...

"My Tallest," A female Irken speaks as she notices something blinking in their star map. "We have an unknown signal in our star map." She reports as her Tallest sits down on his throne behind her. "Is that so?" The voice hums in an interested manner. "Where is this signal coming from?" The voice asks as he stands up from his throne to walk right up to the big screen in front of him. "And once you find it, put it up on the screen." 

"Yes, my Tallest." The female Irken does as she's told and puts up the planet on the screen. "The signal is coming from a dirt filled planet called Ear-Th." The Irken presents. The voice held a dark smirk on his face as he sees the planet before him. "To think I'd never come back to this dirt planet, I guess it is time to meet an old friend. Set course straight towards the planet!" He orders.

"Yes, Tallest Zim!" Everyone in the room exactly does what he orders them to do. While they were doing that, Zim takes a longing look at the planet. "I wonder how much you've grown, my dear." The Information Retrieval Unit besides him give a happy yet crazed look. "Oh boy! Are we going to see Mary again?!!" The voice chuckles as he pats his companions head. "Yes we are GIR. We're going home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short, the next chapter will be longer. I promise, just be patient until then ok? Thank you for reading!


	2. What?! A date?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib finally finished her project and now she's being thrown into the pit of romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll welcome to the next chapter! Enjoy!

The sun had already set with the beautiful orange as it contrasted against the night stars. Now, I wonder what our little scientist is doing?

"Finished!"

Dib cheers as she wipes her arm against her forehead to get rid of the sweat that threatened to almost ruin her work. "Man, I didn't actually believe I could pull it off in one day! But I guess that's just the Membrane way!" Dib exclaims as she takes off her gloves. 

The project Dib created may seem like a contraption, but it actually does something that Dib would reveal later on. For now, she just couldn’t wait to show her father about her finished project. Dib took off her gloves as she gently rested the contraption on her soft yet strong hands. She gently took her time as she climbed up the stairs where she could hear her father's voice echoing through the walls. 

Once she got on the last step she walked straight towards the living room and excitedly cheered out "Dad, I just finished my pro-" "There she is!" Professor Membrane cut her off and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Dib managed to save her contraption before it could get caught in the hug but couldn't save herself. 

"Dad." A muffled word came out of Dib as she was squished. "Yes honey?" Membrane replies as he keeps her tight with a bear hug. "I need to breathe!" Dib yells out through a hole in between her father's arms. "Oh! Sorry honey!" Membrane apologizes as he lets go of her. Dib gives her dad a smile."It's ok dad bu-" "But I'm so excited! You're finally going on your first date!" Membrane says as he again interrupts her.

...Date..?

Did he just say date?! No, he couldn't possible right? He probably said something else! Dib slowly took her time to process her father's words.

'But I'm so excited! You're finally going on your first date!'

  
  
  


'Date'

  
  
  


'...Date...'

  
  
  


'...Oh no...'

  
  


An evil chuckle could be heard from the corner of Dib's vision. She snaps her head to the side to see Gaz there with a loose sleeved dark blue dress, that would probably reach to her ankles, on her right hand and on her left hand held white flats. At least she had the decency to not give her high heels. 

"Oh Gaz! You picked up the dress and shoes! Thank you sweetie! And after Dib's all dressed up we can finally give you away to someone that also cares about you!" Professor Membrane cheers as he pushes Dib toward her room while Gaz just falls them from behind. "Now you hurry up and get ready! Your date should be arriving tonight!" "Wait wait, stop!" Dib finally yells out, this causes Membrane to stop pushing her and give her a look of surprise.

"Date?!? What date?!?" Dib asks as she yells at her father. Membrane looks confused then gives her a warm smile. "Don't you remember from our conversation this morning? You couldn't get over that boy that you always claimed as an alien so I thought a date can give you something to forget about your old crush!" Membrane replies with a big smile as the word 'crush' slowly enters Dib brain.

"...HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!!" Dib screams as her whole face turns red like a tomato.

Membrane points at her face. "Your face seems to disagree." The same glove that was pointing at her face started to beep. Membrane slightly takes off his glove to check the watch and almost comically hit himself in the face when he slapped his hand on his head. "Look at the time! Hurry my girl! Your date is about to come soon! Hurry up and get ready!" Membrane says as he pushes Dib and Gaz into Dib's room so they could help get Dib ready for her date.

"But-"

The door was slammed onto her face before she could even finish her sentence. She slowly turned her head to look at Gaz who sat on her bed with a dark smirk as she mockingly shakes the stuff on her head in front of Dib's face. "You heard what he said, lets get ready for your date." The way Gaz said it sounded like she was going to torture her. Dib didn't seem to care this time as she just jumped onto her bed with a groan.

"Gaz...what did you tell him?" Dib asked with an embarrassed look. Gaz just smirked at her older sister. "What do you think I did?" Gaz asked with a lot of sadistic tones in her voice. "You're the worst Gaz." Dib groans as she sits up to stare at her younger sister. "Why did you help dad set this up?" Dib asks her. The younger of the duo's smirk fell as she gives Dib a stern look.

"You're not happy with yourself." Gaz merely points out. Dib gives her a confused look, "but I am-" Again, interruption. "No you're not." Gaz sternly says as she glares at her older sister. "You've been moping around ever since Zim left during your high school senior year. And as soon as you graduated, you enrolled into a science college or whatever and didn't even speak about the paranormal at all once you came back. It was SAD on how you were acting like that, how could you be so pathetic?" 

Harsh, but she was right as Dib couldn't say anything as everything that Gaz said was correct. She did get depressed at Zim's departure and just followed her father's footsteps cause she believed that it finally gave her a purpose. How wrong she was as she realized as it only made her miserable than she already was when she came back home. 

"Now, this date is going to help you forget about that jerk and move on." Gaz demands as she glares at her sister. Dib couldn't even look at her sister in the eyes. "Do it for me at least..." It was small, but Dib definitely heard it as she jerked her head to look at her sister. "Did you just...?" "It's not going to happen again." Gaz simply stated which caused Dib to laugh. "Ok ok..." Dib finally gives in but still had an unsure look which caused Gaz to try and reassure her. 

"If you don't think the guy is worth it...try talking about your favorite hobbies, not dad's, your's." Dib immediately understood what she meant. 

"Alright alright. I'll go on the date."

"Good, now go take a shower. You smell like rusted metal."

Meanwhile with the other partner...

"Man...I wonder if the girl is pretty..." A young man asked himself as he nervously looked down at the flowers on his hands. The flowers were beautiful as they gleamed in the night light. Almost like it twinkled. The guy sighs as he combs his black hair with his hand. "A date with the famous Professor Membrane's daughter seems a bit extreme...people keep saying that she's intelligent...And I'm talking to myself..." The guy says as he stares at the house of where his date should be.

The guy was about to go over the door and knock but held himself back as he hit himself. "I can't do it. I'm too cowardly to do it." The guy said before a voice interrupts him. 

"Then maybe I can take your place." A chilling voice said.

The guy turns around to look at the voice but was greeted with a punch in the face and knocking him out.

Now.. with the unfortunate girl that had that guy as a date.

"How do I look?" Dib asks her little sister as she gives a twirl for her. Her raven hair was tied into a neat bun while her face was given a few taps of blush and lipstick that doesn't contrast too much with her skin. Her glasses were dumped as she was given contact to let her see better. The dark blue loose sleeved dress hugged her figure and the white flats fit just right on her feet. 

"Like a whale." "I'll take that as a compliment." There was silence before the duo let out a little chuckle. "Dib? Honey!? Your date is here!" Both girls snapped their head towards the door while Dib had a look of hesitation. "Coming!" Dib yelled back at her father as both girls left Dib's room and down the stairs. Professor Membrane was at the door, his tall figure was hiding Dib's date behind the door. "Oh, my precious girl! Already growing up! You're so beautiful!" Professor Membrane gushed as he took a picture.

Dib blushes while Gaz snickers. "Dad!" Dib groans as she tries to hide her embarrassed face. "Oh right! Dib, my girl, meet your date. Zion!!" Membrane says as he side steps. There stood at the door was a handsome man with black hair and stormy gray eyes stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black suit and bow tie while also wearing glasses and a pink scarf.

He would've looked like Zim if he had green skin which broke Dib's heart at the sight of her date. 

Meanwhile, Gaz was having a bad feeling about the guy. "Hello, my name is Zion. Yours?" The guy smoothly asks Dib as he strides towards her with great confidence, gently grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. Usually, Dib would've punched him, but this guy just made her face go red. Gaz didn't also seem to appreciate this guy's confidence while also noticing that Dib was immediately enthralled by the guy. 

"D-Dib Membrane." Dear lord, she's stuttering now! What is this guy doing to her? Professor Membrane brightly smiles at the sight. "You two must be late from your date huh? Well hurry you two! Don't want to keep those reservations waiting now do we?!" He cheers as he pushes them outside the door. "Have fun you two!" He yells then slams the door behind them.

Zion looks at the door strangely but shrugs it off. "Well, we should probably get going shouldn't we? Like he said 'wouldn't want to keep those reservations waiting.'' The guy says as he offers his arm. "Ready?" Dib hesitated then thought _fuck it._

"Yeah, let's go." Dib smiles at him as the young couple walk down the sidewalk. While at the Membrane house, Gaz couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with the guy while Membrane was just sulking in the corner. "I can't believe I just gave my girl away like that! Oh my daughter come back!!!" Membrane sobs while Gaz rolls her eyes at her father's behavior. "This doesn't feel right..." Gaz thinks as she starts heading towards her father's lab downstairs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, Zim's name is...complicated. I tried to put some of Zim's name in his first name and then tried to make his last name include Invader. I tried ya'll, please don't hurt me.


	3. Date? Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib thinks she has a crush on Zion. Well...does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. A bit OOC. Don't worry, its a disguise!

Dib shuffled in her seat as she nervously switched her eyesight to the food in front of her and the man in front of her, who didn't even touch his food. Zion's stormy gray eyes look like they were peering into Dib's soul as they watch her eat.

_ 'This was a bad idea.' _ Dib screams internally in her head as she takes a bite out of her steak. It was complete silence after she gulped down the chunk of food in her mouth and then broke it. "So...how's your day?" Dib completely asks out of the blue. 

_ 'A TOTAL BAD IDEA!' _ Dib screams mentally as Zion gives her a surprised look before he starts to chuckle. "Really?" Zion asks after he stops laughing "Is that the only thing you can come up with?" Dib flushes immediately at his words. "OH like you could do better?" Dib retorts as she glares at him, but it was slightly playful. Zion hums as he thinks about it "What's your favorite hobby?" He asks and that question brings Dib back to her conversation with Gaz.

_ "If he is the guy, tell him what you like." _

'Damn..fine Gaz...'

Dib tried to act natural as she gave Zion a proud smile. "Well, if you like to know. I like the paranormal. I like hunting for ghosts, zombies, and vampires! Maybe try to catch a Bigfoot while I'm at it!" Dib ranted as she kept up her act while watching closely at Zion.  _ 'Let's see if you're the true one for me.'  _ Dib thinks. Meanwhile with Zion, he was watching Dib rant on and on with a smirk on his face. 

After Dib was done with her ranting, Zion was still on his seat with a smirk on his face and just said four simple words "That's a nice hobby. I used to have a friend that liked those things. I think it's cute that you like it." It would be a lie if Dib said she wasn't surprised. Her entire life, she never had friends as she ranted about her favorite hobbies. People called her a freak for her love as such things, saying that girls should like pink, dolls, unicorns, all that glittery stuff! Not into the paranormal.

The only person who didn't say that she should follow such rules was Zim. She thought she had a connection with him even during their fights, but it seems like he didn't agree. Now there's this guy in front of her, saying that it was nice and saying that she's cute. 

_ Ba- bump _

'...What...?'

_ Ba- bump _

_ Heart escalating  _

_ Warm temperature _

_ 'Oh no' _

'No nonononono, not again. How do I know that he's leaving like Zim?'

'It's just a tiny crush. It'll go away soon.' Dib thinks as she just smiles at Zion like a love-struck idiot (though she doesn't know that) "So Zion, do you live here?" Dib asks, wishing that he doesn't so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again. Zion's smirk slowly turns into a scowl "Well, I  **_USE_ ** too. I have to move away soon so I wouldn't be able to see you again." Zion blandly says as he stabs his knife into his steak. If Dib wasn't paying attention to him now, she was now as she could slightly see Zion's stormy gray eyes turn into a complete magenta before they reverted back to his usual eye color.

For some reason, this allures yet frightens Dib. She also could feel the smile and mood on her face droop at hearing that Zion had to leave. 'Well, at least the small crush will go away.' Dib reassures herself as she tries to brighten up her mood. Apparently, Zion seems to notice her mood changing because he flicked her head with an arrogant smirk.

"Hey, heads up big head. The date ain't over yet." Zion says as he gives Dib a really familiar smirk that it sounded alarms in her head. 'Did he..just call me big headed?' Dib thinks as she hasn't heard that phrase in a long time. She never allowed anyone to call her head big, only with the exception with Zim and now she's giving an exception with Zion. What a life she has huh?

After their dinner, they started walking down the sidewalk towards Dib's house, but not after getting Dib ice cream. It was a nice change of pace for Dib, she could actually relax without thinking of Zim and GIR or working on a scientific project for her father. It actually managed to give Dib time to recap on what's been happening. She no longer had to deal with all the bad things.

She has a loving family that actually tried to help her get her mind off Zim. They might not be perfect, but they try their best. It did sadden Dib that she couldn't see Zion again. Oh well, it was better for Dib as she could get over her crush on him that appeared out of nowhere. That reminds Dib, she really needs to straighten up her taste in men with Gaz once she gets home. 

"So what are you gonna do now once I'm away?" Zion asks Dib as she was deep in thought. "Oh! Um, probably celebrate?" Dib jokes as she gives Zion a teasing smile. Zion gasps in offense, "Wow, and when I, the great Z-zzzion bought you ice cream too!" For some reason, Dib thought he was going to say Zim if he didn't catch himself. "What?" Dib asked, completely confused on his sudden change from being cool to...kinda acting like Zim...but more feral. 

"Oh wow we're at your house already?!" Zion points out as Dib turns around to see that they have arrived at Dib's house. This saddened Dib as she turned around to Zion. "I know that this is gonna sound weird, but..will I see you again?" Dib asks as she stares into Zion's stormy gray eyes with her bright amber eyes. Zion tensed at her question as he looked away from her for a moment, once he turned back around to Dib. He has a huge arrogant smile on his face.

"What? Already swooning for me? We didn't even go on our second date." Zion teases Dib. This causes Dib to start blushing "Jerk!" Dib yells out as she punches his arm jokingly. Zion smirk grows into a frown as he grabs Dib's wrist when she punches his arm. "No Dib, I won't be able to see you again." Dib was slightly shocked at how their atmosphere turned playful to gloomy.

"I see." Dib says as she takes her hand back from Zion. Zion notices this and brings her chin up to look at him in the eyes. "Hey, big head. No more drooping that enormous head of yours ok?" Zion sternly commands as he waits for Dib to promise him. Dib for some reason turned afraid as she was forced to look into his eyes. "Um..ok?" Dib forces out of her mouth as the hand moves away. 

Zion smirk comes back as he takes a few steps back but takes Dib's hand in his own. "Well, then I guess you better get inside." Zion says as he once again kisses Dib's knuckles. Dib's face flushes as he does so but it turns more redder as Zion purrs while saying "Who knows what will happen~" Dib scoffs at him and stomps her way up the stairs and slams the door. 

Dib didn't see it but Zion still stood where he was with a satisfied and arrogant smirk. "Goodnight Dib worm." Zion chuckles darkly as he starts walking towards the nearby alleyway from when he killed the human to take his place. He pressed something on his wrist and his entire body changed completely. He was no longer a human wearing a tuxedo and instead was a tall male Irken in Tallest clothing with metallic gears within them. His Pak glowed magenta in the dark alleyway as he stared down at his handiwork of blood and a corpse

"Irken Skoodge, get the machine." Zim orders through his Pak as he walks back to the mothership. "My part of the mission is complete."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"He's trouble." Gaz says as she glares at her sister.

It's only been 3 hours since the date ended and Gaz is already up on her ass about it.

Dib scoffs at her sister's claim. "You don't have proof." She says as she slips on her lab coat. She just finished a nice shower and into comfortable clothes, why can't this wait until morning. "I"m telling you, there's something off about him!" Gaz warns her sister as she stands on her doorway. Dib sighs as she finishes slipping on her coat. "Gaz, he's not going to come back. He's moving away. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Dib tries to reassure her little sister. 

Gaz doesn't seem to buy it "There's something wrong about him, I know it!" Gaz yells, Dib didn't seem to like that. "This was Dad's and your idea! Why are you saying that this is a bad idea now?!" Dib yells back. "He's not good news Dib, don't you dare call him or whatever you do to communicate with him!"

"WHAT THE HELL GAZ! YOU TOLD ME TO GO ON THIS DATE AND I DID?! BESIDES DIDN'T YOU SET HIM UP WITH ME!?! HE'S A NICE GUY! WHY DO YOU NOT SEE THAT?!" Dib screams out and there was silence as both girls were tired from yelling at each other. Dib shakes her head at her sister and grabs her glasses from her younger sister's hands. "This conversation is over Gaz. Just...leave me alone." Dib says as she opens the door and stomps her way towards the lab.

Gaz was ready to create a murder but cooled down as she grabs her game and slips on headphones to play her games. "Stupid Dib, if you get kidnapped don't blame me." Gaz grumbles as she just sat there on her older sister's bed. Meanwhile with Dib, she slammed her forehead onto her desk. "Why, why, why?" Dib repeatedly asks herself. As she looks at her project. 

Since it was finished, it was gleaming proud on her desk like it did something great. Dib growls at her project "This is all your fault." Silence was her answer as she glared at the object of her misery. Suddenly a crash was heard and all the lights went out throughout the lab. Dib stood up, alerted and scared by the sound. No one should be in the lab since it was currently the weekend and midnight. And Dib was pretty sure that her father was asleep in his room. 

"Hello?" Dib called out into the lab as she reached for her blaster that was meant for Zim when she was little. She took it out as she slowly walked throughout the room. "Gaz? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny." Dib calls out. 

_ Silence _

_ This didn't feel right _

The sound of glass breaking was heard from Dib's left and all of a sudden she aimed her blaster at the sound of the glass breaking. Her hand started to shake as she grabbed the flashlight on a desk next to her spot. She pressed the switch on and all of a sudden she was aiming her blaster at a lab rat that probably escaped from its cage. "Oh! R-091! You scared me!" Dib says as she sighs in relief that it was all a false alarm. She puts the blaster down next to her as she kneeled down to let the rat scamper onto her hand.

"How did you escape from your cage?" Dib asked the little rat as it just squeaked at her. She stood up and started walking towards the other lab rats cages while leaving her blaster behind. She looked through the other cages and found an empty one that reads 'Cage R-091.' "There we go little guy." Dib says as she places the rat into its cage and closes the lock.

"I wonder how you got out." Dib asks out loud as she watches the rat scamper into it's tiny house. "I believe that is my fault." Another voice speaks behind her and all of a sudden Dib couldn't move at all. She reaches for her blaster only to notice that she left it behind to catch R-091. "Sorry in advance, but you're the scientist I'm looking for." The voice said as it was mixed with the sound of familiar Pak legs unfolding. 

_ No.. _

Something hard hit Dib's head and all of a sudden she was falling into darkness. She tries to blink but it just makes her more tired. Pak legs were shown in her hazy vision and it was all a cold, dark black. 

_ Gaz...Dad... _

Dib finally let herself give into the dark abyss.

**_I'm sorry..._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk about Dib's taste in men and how it managed to get her kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> First story that I posted in Archive of Our Own. Please be gentle since it's my first story. And before you start banging me with Dib being a female, I just wanted to see what would happen if Dib was female ok?? I'm not trying to make them a straight couple ok?! This is just something I wanted to do! There's one one story that inspired me to make this book that also had a female Dib in it. The story that inspired me is called "Ala Fine, il Mio amore Distutto Me" by SandriaC (SandrC) in Archive of our own. Thank you for reading my notes


End file.
